


Gaung Raung Ep. 236: Nasi Goreng

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort Food, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tentang makanan yang bukan untuk perutmu.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Gaung Raung Ep. 236: Nasi Goreng

_“Kadang saya suka sedih, terus saya bikin nasi goreng. Saya dapet resepnya dari Ibu. Untung dikasih karena saya nggak bisa lagi makan yang bikinan beliau. Saya nggak tau kenapa, rasanya tenang lagi abis makan nasi goreng. Bikinan saya sendiri, iya._

_Kata orang, sih, nama kerennya_ comfort food. _Mungkin kamu anggep remeh. Ah, makanan doang. Mungkin kamu sekarang ini bisa makan apa aja yang enak dan mahal. Apa aja yang kamu suka. Laper, pesen Gofood, kelar. Atau pergi ke tempat makan favorit kamu, kelar._

 _Tapi saya rasa,_ comfort food _ada bukan karena kamu lagi laper. Bukan buat ngenyangin perut kamu, tapi buat nenangin hati kamu. Nasi goreng bikinan saya emang nggak seenak punya Ibu, tapi cukup buat ngobatin kangen. Cukup buat ngehibur karena saya ngerasa ada Ibu deket saya. Ya, nasi goreng ini saya bikin spesial buat hati yang lagi merana; masalah perut urusan belakang._

_Ah, nasi goreng.”_

*

_Hari-hari kosong._

_Malam-malam kopong._

_Orang-orang dengan mulut penuh omong kosong._

“Kamu dengerin apa, sih?”

Satu kecupan mendarat di tengkuknya—tepat di atas Sri Yantra yang ia minta rajahkan empat tahun lalu.

Mereka masih tak berbusana. Kemeja dan celana berceceran di lantai, dua kondom bekas di lempar bebas di sudut kamar hotel bintang 5. Orang berada. Ia bisa berleha-leha tanpa keluar biaya karena pria _teman bobo-_ nya sudah mengakomodasi semua.

_Siapa namanya, ya. Adit. Andi. Aldi. Arifin. Ah, siapa._

Kecup demi kecup lagi dilancarkan. Dari tengkuk, lalu ke bahu. Lalu bersarang di ceruk leher. Telapak merangkak di atas kulit halus berbalut selaput tipis sisa keringat. Meraba dada. Lalu ke bawah. _Lalu—_

“Kamu bisa anter aku pulang, nggak?”

Si pria sejenak membeku. “Pulang? Kamu nggak mau tidur di sini? Kita bisa main satu ronde lagi—”

Soma menggeleng. “Aku pulang.”

Pria itu bertanya, “Kenapa?”

Soma menjawab, “Laper, mau nasi goreng.”

Tawa kecil menyambut respons yang terdengar luar biasa polos _—dan bodoh—_ itu. “Cuma karena kamu mau nasi goreng? Kita tinggal pesen, kan...”

Si mungil mencopot _earphone_ sebelum bangkit dari duduknya di tepi kasur, lantas memunguti bajunya satu persatu, lantas dikenakan, tentu juga satu persatu. “Nggak bisa pesen. Aku mau nasi goreng spesial.”

“Makanan di hotel ini spesial, Soma. Kamu nggak perlu pulang.” _Hei, kamu mengingat namaku._ Soma jadi merasa bersalah. _Sedikit._ “Nanti aku pesenin nasi goreng, oke? Tapi kamu sini dulu sekarang. Kasurnya mulai dingin.”

 _Kasurmu dingin, pun denganku._ _Namun bahkan pelukmu ciummu penismu tak mampu hangatkan aku._

Soma tersenyum lembut. Artinya adalah penolakan. “Anter aku pulang? _Please? Won’t risk taking a taxi in witch hour.”_

Sepasang bola mata menatapnya tak percaya. Pemiliknya lalu tertawa _—apa daya._

Dan, pulanglah ia. Mobil sedan hitam seharga dua rumah di Jakarta membelah jalanan sepi. Cium mesra mendarat di bibir ketika mereka sampai di tujuan, disusul dengan janji-janji bertemu lagi. Basi. Ini adalah yang terakhir kali.

Dan, di sanalah ia. Pulang.

*

“Lo pulang di jam demit, bangunin gue cuma buat minta dibikinin nasi goreng. Tai, lah.”

“Karena nggak ada artinya kalo bukan lo yang masak. _You said it, Gala; comfort food._ ”

_“You don’t look sad or anything.”_

_“Oh, trust me, I feel like an empty shell right now.”_

Aroma sedap mulai menyebar seantero dapur. Soma duduk di meja makan, menopang dagu. Tersenyum.


End file.
